Easter Giving
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Takes place a year after Fat Albert Easter Special. The gang is preparing to host an Easter Egg Hunt for kids in the neighborhood. But Rudy is still having trouble getting over the events of the previous year. Fat Albert hopes to show him what really matters on Easter.


**Happy Easter, everyone! Time for yet again a brand new Fat Albert oneshot. This one will focus on the Easter Special that aired in 1982... or rather, take place a year afterward. The guys are preparing for another fun Easter, for the younger kids, but Rudy's having some thoughts... about last year. Let's see what does down today. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids. They belong to Bill Cosby/Filmation.**

Easter Giving

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's get underway! We wanna finish painting these eggs for the Egg Hunt tomorrow!"

The Junkyard Gang was busy today. They were tasked with painting eggs and hiding them for the Junkyard Easter Egg Hunt that would be occurring the next day. The little ones from the elementary school (some Russell's age) would be participating. There would be a golden egg hidden somewhere, whoever finds it wins a basket full of toys.

The same prize for whoever find the most eggs.

"Those kids are gonna have so much fun tomorrow. That's for sure..." Bill said, passing an egg to his brother to paint.

"I'm helping paint the eggs. Why can't I help hide them too?" Russell asked.

"Because you're gonna be one of the ones to hunt for them tomorrow with the rest of your class. If you already knew where they were, that would take the fun out of things."

"If that's the case, I shouldn't even be here right now..."

With Donald, he was just slapping any color on an egg, accidentally getting a few specks on Harold and Bucky, "Watch it, Dumb Donald. You're getting paint everywhere." Harold said.

"O-Oh, uh sorry." Donald nodded.

"Try lighter strokes," Bucky suggested.

"But I don't got a light..."

"Nevermind..."

With Albert, he had finished a whole carton of eggs. He set them in a basket, thinking to himself how happy the elementary schoolers were gonna be, hunting and finding these eggs, "Hey, hey, hey. This Easter may be the best one yet. Not only are we gonna have a good time, but we're going a good deed for the kids. Much like what we did for Mudfoot last year..."

Speaking of last year...

Albert looked around until he spotted the one person he was hoping to talk to before tomorrow. The large boy walked over to Rudy, who was painting the Golden Egg, somewhat distractedly.

"That Golden Egg is looking good, Rudy..." he said with a smile.

The dapper boy looked up at his friend, "Huh... oh, thanks, Fat Albert." he set the egg down and sighed.

"You looking forward to tomorrow?"

"Yeah... I am... I guess..."

Judging by the tone of his voice, and the look on his face, Albert could tell that something was troubling Rudy, "Is there something you wanna talk about?" He asked, "You look... unhappy."

Rudy frowned, "I'm fine. Really. Nothing's wrong here." He got up and walked away, much to Albert's concern. He knew there was something wrong, but Rudy being Rudy, didn't want to admit it. But honestly, he didn't know what.

That is... until he saw Rudy looking at a ladder by the clubhouse.

Albert was starting to get an idea of what was on his friend's mind. He walked over, before stepping back when Rudy grabbed the ladder, growling at it, before throwing it in whatever direction. The ladder almost hit Albert, but he ducked just in time. That's when he thought he heard Rudy... sniffling.

"Rudy-"

"I'M SO SORRY, MUDFOOT!" Rudy screamed at the top of his lungs.

Now Albert truly understood why Rudy was feeling so down. "Oh, Rudy..." He said softly, opening his arms to pull the rich boy in for a hug. He rubbed his back as Rudy cried. His sudden outburst caught the attention of the others, as they hurried to see what was the matter.

"Oh, dudes. Uh, keep doing what you're doing. I got him..." Albert assured him.

"You sure?" Bill asked.

"Yeah. I'll take care of it. Just keep painting eggs..."

With that, the gang continued with their duties. As soon as they were gone, Albert turned his attention back to Rudy, "It's okay, Rudy. Everything's okay..." He soothed.

Rudy looked up at his friend, his tears leaving a rather big stain on Albert's sweater, "I... I... can't do this..." He whimpered.

"Do what...?"

"Do Easter! I can't do it this year! Not after last year! Not after what I did to Mudfoot!"

"But Mudfoot's fine. He's doing much better. Besides, we know you didn't mean for anything of that to happen..."

"I know... but..."

Rudy once again buried his face into Albert's sweater to sob some more. The large boy was at a lost on what to do. He felt like they needed some privacy, so he picked up the boy, and carried him into the clubhouse, shutting the door behind him, "Rudy. I know how you're feeling. You never meant to hurt anybody... especially not Mudfoot..." He assured him.

"But things could have been a whole lot worse!" Rudy sobbed, "Mudfoot could have DIED! And it would have been all MY fault! I was goofing off instead of helping as I should've. And because I was so stupid, Mudfoot was on the verge of death. If he... actually... I would never forgive myself. I don't think these things through, and someone always ends up hurt or in trouble because of me."

Albert nodded, "We all know you never meant to hurt him. True, that prank was dangerous from the start, and you knew that, hence why you put a mattress below the ladder."

"Yeah... but that didn't help at all." Rudy admitted, "There was a hole in the mattress..."

"Oh..."

"And... I know Mudfoot's doing better, and I'm glad he is. But... as Easter is coming tomorrow... I can't help but think back to last year. And I'm afraid..."

He trailed off to wipe away his tears, before continuing, "I'm afraid... that I might do something to cause trouble again. There are kids coming here, Fat Albert. I don't wanna hurt them."

"What could you possibly even do that would hurt the kids?" Albert asked.

"I don't know. But I know I'm gonna end up doing something stupid and ruin everyone's fun..."

"Don't think of that, Rudy. Tomorrow's supposed to be a fun day. Don't think of the things that could go wrong. Think of how happy the kids will be looking for the eggs. We're going a good thing for them. Because we're not only celebrating the eggs... we're celebrating new life and rebirth. I hear some babies will be coming tomorrow too. It'll be their first Easter in their young lives."

Rudy looked at his friend. He had a point. Easter was supposed to be a happy time. He didn't want to ruin anything with negative thoughts, "You're right, Albert. I want to have a fun time. I don't wanna give up. Jesus never did. Even after death, he made a comeback, didn't he?"

"He sure did." Albert replied with a smile, "You feeling better now."

"A little. But I'll feel a lot better once we finish these eggs. And tomorrow when all the kids come."

"Hey, hey, hey. That's the way."

The next day...

The junkyard was full of eager kids with baskets, waiting for the hunt to start. They stood in front of the clubhouse, where the gang would be starting off, "Hey, hey, hey! Welcome to the first annual Junkyard Easter Egg Hunt!" Albert announced, "There are eggs hidden throughout the Junkyard. Find as many as you can! Whoever finds the most, and whoever finds the golden egg, will each win a special basket!"

The kids cheered with excitement, "But before we start. Rudy here would like to say a few words."

Albert stepped back so that Rudy could step forward, "Hey, kids! I hope you're ready." He said, "And remember, with all the Easter bunnies and eggs and stuff... don't forget the true meaning of Easter... new life..." He looked at the babies being held by their mothers, "And rebirth..." He spotted Mudfoot in the crowd, as the old man smiled at him.

"So... without further to do! Ready... set... HUNT THOSE EGGS!"

With that, the kids (including Russell and even Mudfoot) scattered all around, looking for eggs. Rudy smiled as he turned to Albert, "How did I do?" He asked.

"Great!" Albert gave him a thumbs up.

And so, the two continued to watch all the merriment and excitement. Rudy felt happy that things were really looking up from last year. He had learned to forgive himself for his past mistakes... for the sake of Easter, and it's meaning.

"This is already the best Easter yet..."

THE END

**Aww! Wasn't that sweet? Rudy was still feeling bad after what happened the previous Easter, but good ol' Fat Albert helped show him that his past mistakes shouldn't haunt his feelings now. And thus, everyone's able to have a happy Easter. And I wish the same for you readers! May you have a blessed and safe day! I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


End file.
